1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side airbag system that includes an airbag that is folded up to be accommodated in a seatback of a seat of a vehicle and a wrapping material that is disposed around a folded-up airbag body that is formed by folding up the airbag so as to prevent the collapse of neatly arranged folds of the folded-up airbag body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional side airbag system, as a wrapping material that is disposed around a folded-up airbag body, there is a wrapping material that is formed of a piece of flexible woven fabric to be placed around a folded-up airbag body so as to cover substantially a whole surface thereof and which includes a rupture or break planned portion where the airbag can be broken when it inflates (for example, refer to JP-A-H10-244895). This break planned portion has a plurality of main slits that are formed in the wrapping material by making broken cuts into a straight line and auxiliary slits that are formed on sides of joint portions between the main slits, so that the airbag can break quickly when the air bag is inflated to be deployed.
In this conventional side airbag system, since the break planned portion includes the main slits and the auxiliary slits, the break planned portion quickly breaks when the airbag is inflated to be deployed, enabling the inflation of the airbag. However, a case is not taken into consideration where the airbag is inflated to be deployed with an obstacle such as an occupant sitting too closely in front of the accommodating portion where the folded-up airbag body is accommodated. In this conventional side airbag system, there is still room for improvement in suppressing the risk of the obstacle being pressed strongly by the inflating airbag when the obstacle lies too close to the folded-up airbag body.